Always she'll wait for you
by jisbonshipperat-heart
Summary: Jane has left Lisbon, set during the season 4 finale. From Graces POV how Lisbon copes with tragedy of losing Jane.
1. Chapter 1

I could see the boss stare over to the couch every 10 seconds just wishing that Jane would return. Everyone noticed how she was pulling herself away, not attending informal drinks meet-ups. Sometimes she would have her coffee in Janes mug or sit on his couch. She would often zone out and just lose herself in her office and return he eyes inflamed from tears. I wish I could do something, but she barged me aside.

"Grace what have you got?" she asked.

"I've got a partial registration plate and I traced the purchase number back to the parent company but apparently the seller doesn't exist". I said, my results hasn't exactly been helpful. She looked pensive for a moment and then said:

"keep looking, try and get that plate, we will be back in a couple of hours". I nodded and put my my head down trying to look engrossed in the computer. I love my boss, I hate to see her like this. It makes me sick. Every time Jane would leave her in the lurch.

It was 3 days till Christmas and boss always had a small fake Christmas tree in her office. Each year much to her displeasure Jane would decorate her room overnight and the next morning she would have to struggle around the masses of lights and tinsel to reach her desk. The tree stood bare in her office, it made me upset to glance over at the poor brittle plastic branches. I wandered into her office and noticed that the tree had one hand made decoration on. It was an angel that looked in every aspect like Lisbon, underneath it read 'Saint Teresa'. It was a beautiful, generous gift that Jane had obviously spent a long time making. I quietly left her room, even an even worse mood than when I had entered. Something caught my eye as I stepped through the door. There was an untitled CD on her desk, I picked it up vowing to return it as soon as I had finished.

I slipped it into the computer suddenly feeling nervous. I found some headphones in my bag and plugged them into the base unit. The media player opened on the screen and I clicked play. Jane's face appeared on the screen, instantly recognised the background. It was the dating service we had solved a case at.

"I'm looking for someone... Someone who err I can trust" he said to the camera.

"someone strong, someone at peace with themselves. Someone better than me, someone who knows the worst side of me and still loves me".

"sounds like an amazing woman" a female voice says.

"she was". Replied Jane. My heart sunk. He had described Lisbon in every way, despite their constant banter everyone could see it. She loved him so much she would wait for him forever. I slipped the disk out of the machine and placed it back on Lisbon's desk. Boss had chosen to believe that he would return, her heart was so strong. If only he could understand that.

I returned to work I had matches for the plate and one of them had had a recent speeding ticket, paid by Jared Watson who lived in downtown Sacramento. I picked up the phone and called boss. Each time it rang I was slightly scared that she knew I had seen the disk. I knew this was impossible and therefore a completely irrational fear, but when she picked up I jumped slightly. I explained the situation and gave an address, she thanked me and then hung up. I missed the Lisbon that used to make sarcastic jokes and ignore all Janes hunches. I owed her my job. She never did anything about Rigsby and I, for that I loved her. Most people hate their job and their boss, but I adored both. It had been a lifelong ambition to work with the police but this was better. I texted Rigsby and asked if he wanted a drink tonight. He excused himself by saying he had to look after Benjamin. I felt a slit twinge in my stomach, he was married and had a kid. Cho had a serious girlfriend. Boss and I were without anyone. Both the people we loved were wrapped up with others, Jane and Red John and Rigsby and Sarah. At this point I texted Boss and invited her for a drink, I fancied some girly time and getting her out of her apartment was the least I could do. She politely declined but I insisted, and eventually she gave in.

When she returned to the office I noticed how much weight she had lost. I had never noticed her eat lunch. There were no more case closed doughnuts since Jane was gone, and I suspected that Lisbon had dropped under 7 stone. She looked older and more tired, yet her eyes never changed. They were always full of fire, and sorrow, but never defeat. She hadn't cut her hair since he left, she had given up all hope of keeping her appearance up. She didn't care what people thought, only Jane. If I could get into contact with him I would scream at him and tell him to stop toying with her emotions. If he would just call her and tell her to move on with her life she would, thats how much devotion she showed.

"Grace we looked into Jared Watson, he's clean no record aside from a speeding and parking ticket. Plus he has a concrete alibi for the night of the murder". I sighed, and she noticed.

"we don't always get the break in the case that we want, and it's never the obvious suspect. You know that". She said rubbing her hand n my back as if she was comforting a child.

"are you ok to come round to mine at 7?" I ask.

"yes sure, sounds great". She said lacking enthusiasm.

"night then boss I'll see you later".

"yes" she whispered. I pretended to leave but did a lap of this floor. Cho and Rigsby had already left. I watched the boss sit down at her desk and pick up her phone. She called voice mail.

"you have no new messages and one saved message" the automated voice told her. "press one for saved messages and 2 for other options". I watched her from my hiding place press one.

"hey Lisbon, I'm at the Crew Valley restaurant and I have a feeling this are about to get interesting here. Also they do an excellent soufflé which you really must try, we could share one. See you soon" he laughed. I watched the tears stream down her face, she had lost something irreplaceable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Thankyou for the positive reviews especially TygerTygercrimsontears. Hope you enjoy this one just as much.

The knock on my door startled me, so much so that I let the lasagne spill slightly onto my hand. A burning pain started searing through hand and wrist. I opened the door and led the boss into my apartment, it was the first time she had been here. I had made her a lasagne as she was looking too thin and I assumed she wasn't eating at home.

"I made pasta". I told her and she attempted to smile a thank you although it turned out to be more of a grimace. I placed a plate in front of her, and her eyes opened wide at the sized the portion.

"is it too much?" I ask.

"no, it looks delicious. I haven't eaten this well in months". She said looking happy and tearful at the same time. It was awkwardly silent. I wasn't sure if it was because we were eating or if she did to want to make conversation. Finally she picked up the courage to speak.

"Are you dating Grace?" she asked quietly, then quickly buried her face in her food.

"No, I'm not. I can't". She nodded. Men was a sore topic for both of us. I loved Wayne but he was married and he had a son. The love of Lisbon's life was gone. She was too familiar with the sound that he made every time he left. She would always wait for him.

"do you fancy going to the mall on Sunday?" I ask.

"I would like that a lot, to be truthful I haven't really ... Since..." She lowered her head. She had finished her plate of lasagne and I picked it up and placed it in the dishwasher. I found a bottle of wine in the cupboard, and two glasses. The last time I had used both was with Craig. I filled both to the top and sat back down at the table. We both took large gulps attempting to bury our sorrows in drink. It was irresponsible and reckless but I didn't care. Tears began to run in streams down the boss' face, and I couldn't help but cry. We sat at the table or hours alternating between crying and drinking.

"do you talk to him?" she asked out of the blue.

"sometimes, although never for long. Sometimes I forget what he looks like, but then something will bring it all back to me. Like when I see his make of car, or someone with his cuff links. What about you?" I ask. I was scared, I knew I sounded insane talking to a dead man, but I trusted this woman with my life.

" I call him and leave him answer phone messages, although he never picks up. I'm worried sick that he will get himself killed or kill someone else. All I want is a text saying that he's okay. I hate the uncertainty". I nod, at least I knew that Craig was and I had to move on with my life, at least I had closure. The boss was wrapped in an endless circle of worry.

"I don't sleep either", she continued "I don't eat much, just enough. I feel like screaming at him, but at the same time I just want him next to me". This I understood too.

"do you love him?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"yes..." she said tears streaming down her face again. "if we had met under any other circumstance then..." her words were broken by sharp sobs breaking from her chest.

I hugged her tightly and whispered "stay here tonight, please".

"thank you Grace" she murmurs back.

I offered her my bed but she declined politely. She chose to sleep on the couch is I founder some blankets and some pillows. I made her a hot coco and poured a glass of water placing them gently down by her make shift bed. I found her some pyjamas, they hung off her tiny frame and the trousers were so long they gathered round her ankles. She reminded me of some of the homeless children I had helped in the shelter. She had that same terrified look in her eyes.

"night boss" I said.

"night Grace and thank you" she said gently her face forming into a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou for all your lovely reviews! They are always appreciated. So here's chapter 3 I hope you enjoy.

It was Christmas eve and the office was buzzing. We would have a week off starting tomorrow. I hade made Lisbon enter the teams secret Santa, although we knew it wouldn't be very effective with only 4 of us. I had drawn Cho and I had had found him a pair of pyjamas and had CBI printed on the back. I thought they looked pretty good and I knew he would like them. We all sat round a table ready to give each other the gifts.

"Cho, this is for you!" I stated. He unwrapped the package in amazement and gazed in wonder why I had bought him black pyjamas.

"turn them over" I told him. He laughed when he saw the CBI.

"Thanks Grace". He said smiling, a rare little treat.

"I'll go next then" he said. "Rigsby, I hope you like it". He said sliding a perfectly wrapped package across the table. Rigsby took it to his ear and shook it gently. He opened it carefully and marvelled at the hamburger cuff links Cho had found him.

"Thanks bro!' he said trying to high five Cho who just sat there not moving. Rigsby lowered his head, embarrassed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That means, that this is for you boss" Rigsby giggled handing over a very large red, green and gold box.

"we may have cheated a bit with yours, it's more of a gift from the team to you". I cut in. I could see the excitement plastered all over her face.

"Thank you guys you shouldn't have" she said trying to contain the excitement that was bubbling inside her. It was the first time I had seen boss smile since Jane left, I had forgotten how much it lit up her face. She opened the box in anticipation and saw 3 smaller gifts inside. Choosing the smallest first she pulled off the green tissue paper and saw a jewellery box made from dark wood with fine etchings.

"This is so beautiful... You shouldn't have been so generous" she told us tears welling up in her eyes.

"Look, boss you have been there when we needed you, and when things got complicated" I said shooting a glance at Rigsby, "you didn't say anything to anyone else". I said gently. The boss laughed,

"complicated is not the word I would use but I guess because of your generosity you will be forgiven". She told us. She looked genuinely happy and she hadn't opened the other two presents. I loved Christmas and it was a truly magical time of year.

"I can't wait to see what's in this one!" she said. She had chosen the largest present, which was about the size of a shoe box. Marvelling at its contents she picked up the gun we had found her to examine it more closely. It was a black metal that was as cold as ice, it was well made and had intricate patterns up one side.

"Guys, I don't know what to say" she whispered. Her fingers tracing along the trigger. For a moment she closed her eyes. I wondered if this was to prevent tears, but when she didn't snap out of her trance immediately I began to panic. I checked her pulse, it was very faint but it was there.

"Cho call an ambulance!" I instructed feeling dizzy at this unseasonal turn of events.

"2 minutes" he told me. I had never seen him so flustered, and I could see the panic rising behind his eyes.

"here" Rigsby said pushing me aside. He picked Lisbon up and held her like a baby in his arms and began to walk quickly to the lift, seeming unaffected by her weight. He had done this to me once. We had a little too much to drink one evening and things had escalated. But that wasn't important now, what would boss do in this situation? She would be barking commands, not screaming but assertive. People would be moving around her quickly and organised. But I felt helpless. 4 years working here and I didn't have a clue what do in an actual emergency.

By the time we had left the building the ambulance was waiting outside HQ. All 3 of us squished in although the paramedic had explicitly told us only two were allowed. They wired Lisbon up to all these machines and I took her frozen hand in mine. Rigsby kept whispering in my ear 'it's going to be ok', and I just prayed to God he was right. No one felt like talking and the paramedics were so focused on Lisbon's well being they didn't strike up a conversation. After what seemed like an eternity we arrived at the hospital and followed the doctors through to Lisbon's room. We were advised by the doctor to stay outside and we obliged. Cho got us all coffee and we drank it quickly. By this time it was 11:30pm and we were all shaken with fatigue. Rigsby was the first to fall asleep with his head against the vending machine. Cho sat as silent as ever reading through a car magazine they had placed on the waiting room table, but before long he had been engulfed by sleep too.

"Are you Grace?" a middle aged doctor asked poking his head around the door.

"Yes! Yes I am is Lisbon awake?" I asked eagerly. He nodded in response.

"you're welcome to stay the night here". The doctor said.

"Thankyou that would be great" I told him.

Lisbon looked tiny on the hospital bed. Her black hair sprayed out in a delta on the pillow.

"Hey boss" I said trying to smile.

"grace?" she choked out.

"yes boss?" I asked.

"sorry" she whispered.

"don't be sorry, nothing was your fault". I told her.

"it was". She said beginning to cry. I looked at the doctor confused. He lead me by the hand out of the room and into the waiting area.

"your boss hasn't been consuming enough food to keep her energy levels up. She has also not been sleeping, and this has wreaked havoc on her body. Do you know if she has a history of anorexia nervosa or any other eating disorders?" he asked.

"No she doesn't. Or hasn't, she is just going through some issues with her..." I stopped, I had already said to much.

"yes? This could be important for her safety" he said.

"her long term partner jus left her and won't speak to her. Ultimately she's taken it hard". I had just described Jane as a long term partner, if Lisbon could hear this I was dead. He nodded on response.

I was furious with Jane for doing this to her. He had left her inconsolable, drawn her away from society. She was hurting herself because she missed him so much. The worry of not knowing whether he was dead or alive was destroying her day by day, piece by peace. That son of a bitch was half the person that Lisbon was.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Up for chapter 4? I would like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews they really mean lots! This chapter might get a bit dark, so if you wish to believe that everything in Mentalist land is plain sailing please don't take this as testament.

Lisbon quickly drifted back to sleep and I left her and her monitors alone. Rigsby and Cho were still blissfully asleep and I decided now would be the time to wake them to tell them they could leave. The boss would wake again in the morning, and the could visit her then but for now I didn't want anymore team member falling ill with exhaustion. They were too tired to argue and I called them both taxis to deliver them home. Now alone I wandered through the hospital till I found the doctor I had spoken to earlier.

"excuse me?" I said tentatively. He looked up questioningly. "hi, we spoke earlier. Would it be possible for me to stay the night here? You gave me permission earlier". I said with more authority.

"Yes of course" he said sounding more tired then I. "we can get an exa bed moved into her room". This was the first nice doctor I had ever met.

"Thankyou I would appreciate that". I replied. He pressed a small box on the wall and transferred a message through to a nurse to install a bed in the boss' room. As I began to leave he stopped me.

"would you mind me asking some questions about your friend?" he asked. Gesturing for me to sit down on a chair opposite him.

"I'm sorry", I told him, "I would feel uncomfortable discussing questions of a personal nature about my boss. I'm sure tomorrow morning she will be able to answer any questions you might have. But until that point I am not willing to share any information without her clearance". I said forcefully. I immediately realised that my brain was still in work mode and I apologised for my outburst.

"I understand", he said gently, "you obviously have a lot of respect for your work mates". He stood up and showed me politely out of his office. I tried to convince myself that I had been professional but I knew that I had sounded like a pompous idiot. I lost my way in the intricate maze of corridors and after 10 minutes walking in circles I arrived outside Lisbon's room. I slipped off my jumper and left my bag on the table next to the foot of the bed.

I watched the time go past on the clock, unable to fall asleep. I tried to keep silent, so not to wake Lisbon but each time I moved the bed squeaked under my weight. Eventually I finally succumbed and left the day.

"Grace!" a throaty whisper woke me from my slumber.

"Merry Christmas boss!" I told her, forgetting our situation. My eyes opened and stung at the naked white light that shone down in the room. I rolled over and saw Lisbon who was examining the wires and tubes running in and it of her body.

"I've ruined your Christmas, I'm so sorry". She said looking down ashamed. I walked over to beside her bed and embraced her tightly.

"you have not ruined my Christmas!" I told her, "in fact I would have just spent the day thinking about what-ifs and maybe's, and tried to convince myself that well..." I stopped unable to continue. "this may not be ideal but it's real. And isn't the moral of Christmas friendship?" I asked rhetorically.

"Thankyou so much Grace" she whispered.

The doctor chose this moment to interrupt our conversation and barge in. I knew a stream of questions wold ensue.

"Miss Lisbon I hope you don't mind but I need t ask you some questions. Do you have enough energy to do so?" she nodded. " I tried to ask your 'colleague' here last night and she said that you would not accept her giving answers". I tensed up embarrassed .

"do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"no Grace, please stay" Lisbon replied.

"ok then" the doctor started.

"Do you experience the loss if enjoyment from activities you once found pleasurable?". He asked. She nodded.

"have you experienced a major weight change?" he asked.

"yes I have lost nine pounds". She replied timidly.

"recurring insomnia?"

"yes"

"recurring fatigue or loss of energy?"

"yes"

"feelings of hopelessness, or excessive guilt every day?"

"yes"

"inability to concentrate or make decisions?"

"concentration, yes but no I still make rational decisions"

"suicidal thoughts or tendencies?". At this I became nervous. Not eating was one thing, but I could never see her taking her own life.

"no". I breathed a sigh of relief, maybe a little too loudly.

"has your weight loss affected your menstrual cycle?" he asked. I couldn't help but blush. I was beginning to wish I had left.

"yes, my periods have become irregular" she said. I began to feel angry again with Jane. He had not only messed with her mind but screwed up her body.

"explain your daily food consumption to me" he said.

"I often and skip breakfast as I need to get to work. I will have a coffee and then settle down. Lunch is often fruit, or if I'm out in the field I won't eat. Then dinner is normally toast, maybe some soup". She almost whispered. I had known she was never one to eat much, Jane would often take her out for meals while they were on cases. Or just invite her round for some company. Toying with her emotions more like.

So what did you think? please leave a review if you have the time


	5. Chapter 5

Ready for Chapter 5? I would like to thank tygertygercrimsontears for their constant support.

The conversation ended with the doctor and Lisbon was discharged from hospital care, for which we were both very relieved. I had already got a taxi back to CBI to collect my car and the over night bag Lisbon kept in her office. When I arrived outside the hospital Lisbon was already outside waiting for me. She was so keen to get away from the doctors, she and Jane both hated them.

I helped her into the seat and I began the 45 minute drive home.

"Grace, he diagnosed me with depression. And I think I'm meant to feel relieved but I just feel worse". She looked more scared than I had ever seen her, and that meant something. I had seen her with a bullet through her shoulder, have a gun aimed at her head on numerous occasions and she still kept her cool. It had been 5 months since he had gone and there was still a consultant sized hole in her heart.

"Depression is just a word, I have PTSD, that's four words. I think the test that he did would be relevant to all CBI agents at some point in their career". It brought a brief smile to her face before her eyes went back to the road. Although she wasn't driving she wanted to be in control of the car. "I'm going to stop off at the store, get some food for us. What do you fancy? Well you know as it is Christmas and all maybe I could make something traditional". I ask trying to sound upbeat and cheerful.

"could you make some more of that lasagne we had it was good" she said quietly.

"sure, whatever you want" I say. I was slightly disappointed that she wasn't in the Christmas mood, but I couldn't blame her. We drove in silence for about 10 minutes till we arrived outside the services. On Christmas day it was lucky that it was open.

"do you want to stay in the car or come with me?" I say hoping that she will choose to stay in the car. I wanted t buy some festive stuff as a surprise

"I'll come with you, there is some stuff I need to get" she said. I jumped out the car and waited for her to join me. We walked in silence until she thanked me for holding the door open. I found the ingredients for the lasagne and some bagels and cereal for tomorrow morning. Then i ran and found some cheap knock off crackers and some red sparkly hats. I joined her at the end of the queue.

"here I'll pay for whatever you wanted" I say lifting the small pile of stuff she had onto the little black conveyor belt that led up to cashier. I paid and we left. It was still awkward, not just the silences, but the thought of her spending a week at my house. The boss in my house, and as much as I valued her as a friend and understood her situation I wasn't entirely comfy with her sharing my life.

It was Christmas for Christ's sake. I laughed silently at my own little joke. I was meant to be at a party telling stupid jokes out of Christmas crackers, drinking and laughing. I was meant to be singing bad karaoke and kissing under the mistletoe. I was meant to open presents and fall in love with some sort of beautiful jewellery that was draped around my neck. Damn all I could think about was Craig's necklace. It was funny how things came back to you like that, wriggled their way into your subconscious.

"Grace!" the boss screamed. "You went through a red light". My instant reaction was to stop but I was worried I wold be hit by oncoming traffic. I put my foot down on the pedal and sped across till I was comfortable situated on the next road.

"Grace, are you okay?" boss asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Just sleep deprived" I snapped irritably. "crap sorry. I just lost myself in my thoughts. I guess, I just..."

"was wishing for a better Christmas?" she finished for me.

"Yeah" I nodded and put my eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry Grace, I didn't intend for it to happen this way. I was actually just looking forward to a couple of days in front of the TV with no one trying to contact me. I'm not saying that I'm not grateful that you are looking after me..."

"I know, and I know how you feel, and you will soon realise that no matter how much you love Jane that you need to get back out there. It sounds stupid but socialising keeps your mind off things". I said trying to sound like I believed my own words. "that's why I have tickets to the CBI new years eve party, do you want to come?".

"yes, thanks, that would be good" she said quietly.

When we arrived home I began to turn the sofa into a bed while Lisbon changed. I couldn't work out how the catch unhooked. I managed to succeed in opening it but I was caught by the force of the movement and my finger jammed in the mechanism.

"crap!" I shrieked. And I watched as the trickle of blood ran down my finger. I couldn't help but associate it's bright red colour with the festivities of Christmas. I found a bottle of wine in the cupboard and placed two glasses on the table. We about to go down a road we had been on before. But it was nice to know that I was not travelling alone. We had both lost men to Red John, and it made me more eager to catch the son of a bitch. But that was tomorrow. Today was Christmas and I was willing to drink myself senseless and gorge on lasagne. Not exactly traditional, but with the CBI nothing ever was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 sorry for the long delay I had to start school again what a pain but hopefully English lessons should make my writing better. Anyway as ever many thanks to tygertygercrimsontears xx

After eating and drinking a little too much we retired to the appropriate beds. My head was spinning by the time I lay down on the cool duvet. God this year had gone quickly. I couldn't believe that Craig... The Hightower incident happened 14 months ago. Life at work had become quiet, we had closed fewer cases so less were being given to us. There was no Red John, but equally no Jane. Hours at work seemed longer, there were no more wild goose chases or upsetting state senators. For a cop it may seem unethical but it was always enjoyable.

I heard Lisbon get up and patter over to the kitchen. This left me puzzled as I had put her overnight bag next to the couch so she wouldn't need to walk to reach anything. I heard as she pressed each button on her phone, dialling a number.

"Hi Jane, merry Christmas" was all she could muster before putting the phone down.

I had no ideas how to deal with this situation. If I said anything she would retreats back int her shell, but then if I didn't I wasn't being a good friend. I chose to lay still. I could talk to her tomorrow, it wasn't as if she was leaving.

I woke up to the smell of coffee wafting through my door.

"Morning Grace, we've got a case. I told Cho we would get to the scene in about an hour". She said cheerfully, very much like her former self.

"ok, where is it?" I ask. My voice sounding groggy from last nights alcohol.

"about a five minute drive, only 8 blocks away" she said slipping me an aspirin, for which I am very grateful.

"I hate mornings" I moan to myself quietly.

Lisbon was right it was only moments away. The body was in fairly good condition as crime scenes go. A simple bullet wound to the chest there wasn't even a large pool of blood. I suddenly realised how sadistic I was beginning to sound. When I had first joined the team I knew where my morals were; murder was always an atrocious crime. But now it just seemed like an ordinary briefing would to an office worker. Cho had spoken to the coroner and forensics had found the murder weapon found in a trash can. There was an eye witness who could give an vague description, and no media. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"our vics a John Doe" Cho summed up.

"you guys stay out here" Lisbon instructed, "Van Pelt and I will go back to the office, I need you to get a full statement from the witness and I want an answer from forensics".

"yes mam" Rigsby answered.

We began the drive back to the office but the boss interrupted me;

"Grace can you drop me back at mine please" she asked timidly.

"sure, do you want me to wait for you?" I said.

"No it's okay it's best if. Make my own way back to the office I have ... Stuff from the hospital that I need to sort out" she said.

"sure boss". We drove in silence for the rest of the journey. I still hadn't asked her about calling Jane, but I didn't think this was an appropriate time to bring it up.

I pulled up aside her apartment and she jumped quickly from the car.

"thanks Grace see you later" she said and scurried int her apartment. I knew she wasn't doing anything to do with the hospital and I couldn't help but wait to see where she would go next. I pulled my car to of her drive and into a cul-de-sac. Only several minutes later she took off in her car and I began to pursue her, always keeping a distance of 50m. She finally stopped outside a small brown brick church. She wondered inside. I quickly felt stupid for prying into her private life. It was no business of mine that she wanted to find solace in religion, I was a strong theist. I drove away quickly, hoping that she would find some comfort in the tiny terracotta building.


End file.
